An American Wereskunk in Happy Tree Town
An American Wereskunk in Happy Tree Town is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Starring * Beauregard * Disco Bear Featuring * Petunia * Stacy * Percula * Hissy * Fungus Appearances * Nutty * Lilly and Joy Plot Beauregard is carrying a bouquet of roses to Petunia. Suddenly, he sees Disco Bear flirting with Petunia and Stacy. Stacy tells Percula that they need to go somewhere else away from that bear. Beauregard seeing what he done, gets angry, tears up the roses and stomps on them. Meanwhile, Beauregard is carrying a large box of chocolate when he hears a loud hissing sound. He turns around and sees the skunk, Hissy. Beauregard attempts to pick up the chocolate box, only for it to get stolen by Nutty. The skunk hisses louder and bites his leg. The skunk then smells his fur, falls in love with it and the two quickly became friends. Beauregard and the skunk watch the sunset until they see Disco Bear carrying a bouquet of daisies and a giant box of chocolate which causes Beauregard to get angry and throw Hissy at him. Beauregard then sees the full moon and grows larger fur, his blue-green eyes turn green, his tail got larger and his large claws grew out of his paws. The skunk lands in Disco Bear's afro and scratches him. He screams and throws it into a hole. Not long, some drool falls on his head and Disco Bear thinks it's rain. He turns around to see that Beauregard is now a wereskunk which causes Disco Bear to flee. Meanwhile Petunia, Stacy and Percula are taking a walk in the woods with flashlights and hears a loud howl. Percula runs to the bushes and gets mauled to death by the wereskunk. Petunia and Stacy scream before getting mauled too. Disco Bear is later seen walking down the path exhausted. He sees too ghosts from the bushes and runs away which turned out to be a giggling Lilly and Joy who are under the sheets. Disco Bear sees the wereskunk holding a sign with an arrow that says "Dance Studio" and Disco Bear goes right, only to get attacked by Hissy again, this time being an anthropomorphic skunk with scruffy fur, claws and red eyes. Disco Bear, now covered in bandages, sets up a bear trap. Not far away, Fungus is sitting inside his trashcan holding a pair of binoculars. The wereskunk appears yet again and slices Disco Bear's head off with a knife and breaks the bear trap. Then, the full moon is over and Beauregard is back to normal. Beauregard looks around and smiles. But gets blinded by the flash from Fungus's camera and runs away! Fungus laughs and looks at the photo before getting attacked by an even bigger Hissy. Deaths * Petunia, Stacy and Percula are mauled by the wereskunk. * Disco Bear's head is sliced off by a knife. * Fungus is mauled to death by Hissy (Debatable). Injuries * Beauregard is bitten in the leg by Hissy and is blinded by the flash from the camera. * Disco Bear is attacked by Hissy several times. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to An American Werewolf in London. * The hole Hissy fell in could have toxic waste in it which is why he got mutated. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular